1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology for raising the glossiness of an image by printing toner of four colors including cyan, magenta, yellow, and black and clear toner on a sheet in an overlapping manner has been known. For example, there is a technology for completing image formation by performing printing for one sheet twice (hereinafter, referred to as a two-pass printing).
In addition, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-150361, a printing system has been disclosed in which information of each page included in print data is acquired, and, in printing of each page included in the print data, a sheet feed cassette of a first image forming apparatus or a second image forming apparatus from which a sheet is fed is determined, sheet feeding is performed from the selected sheet feed cassette, and print data is printed.
However, in the conventional technology, in order to perform two-pass printing using one image forming apparatus, also for a sheet for which printing of the first time is not necessary, printing is performed twice, and there is a problem in that a time corresponding to the printing for the sheet for which the printing of the first time is not necessary is wasted.
Therefore, there is a need for an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a computer program product that are capable of efficiently forming an image even in a case where printing is performed a plurality of times for a recording medium.